


If the third time’s the charm, then what is the fourth one?

by taesuits



Series: Canon Chaos Beomjun [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Choi Beomgyu, Canon Compliant, Catastrophe Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Crack, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Pre-Relationship, Should be a tag cause he is in this, The baby is shy and they'll work it out, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesuits/pseuds/taesuits
Summary: Thinking back to the kiss in the practice room, it had an overall pink hue surrounded with red flower petals for Yeonjun, did it mean it felt forced for Beomgyu? That it was covered in slime and an ugly over saturated green for him?Or Yeonjun panics over Beomgyu being a shy baby.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Canon Chaos Beomjun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985695
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	If the third time’s the charm, then what is the fourth one?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [Touch](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/22233553), which is just a small drabble, but maybe read it for better context!:) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy some Beomjun!

What Yeonjun hadn’t thought after kissing Beomgyu that evening in the dance practice room was that nothing, absolutely nothing changed for the better after it happened.  


He didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. No one told him there was a stop to the kissing and an overflow of anxiousness instead.  


Did Beomgyu not like it, did he hate him now, maybe he conspired with Soobin about kicking him out of the group – was the kiss really that bad?  


Yeonjun had always been told he was a good kisser, the few girls that had kissed him had wanted to do it again, in fact he was the one to make it stop in all other cases.  


Asking Beomgyu was out of the question, he didn’t want to humiliate himself further if the worst-case scenario were to happen.  


>Idol kicked out of group for kissing a member, with consent, but in such horribly bad way he had to leave.<  


Yeonjun isn’t sure those headlines were the ones BigHit would tell the media, but it might as well be.  


Thinking back to the kiss in the practice room, it had an overall pink hue surrounded with red flower petals for Yeonjun. Was it the opposite for Beomgyu, did felt forced for him? Covered in slime and an ugly over saturated green for him?  


Beomgyu avoided him so it must be the truth. Didn’t meet his eyes when they practised together and Yeonjun sought out his eyes, his lips, yearned to touch him again, but if it wasn’t Beomgyu himself just walking out on him it was Soobin standing in the way. Not standing in the way emotionally, no - literally, his whole body and all. Would probably be weird if it was just parts of his body when thinking about it, those are details, however.

I.  
One day (two whole days after the kissing incident) Beomgyu was alone in the kitchen, about to eat some cereal and Yeonjun knew that was his chance. One look from Beomgyu, startled to the core and a quick movement on his phone Soobin was just there, out of nowhere placating himself in front of Yeonjun and it was the weirdest shield to ever for Yeonjun, a whole human being.  


Soobin tall as he might be was pretty easy to come around, but if Beomgyu wanted him to be there Yeonjun just had to speak out loud, embarrassingly enough.  


“Beomgyu-yah. We should talk.”  


“He’s eating though, like right now,” Soobin turns to look over his shoulder, angles his face towards Beomgyu. “His mouth is full.”  


“I can do the talking though.” Yeonjun answers, trying to tiptoe while taking a hold on Soobin, gripping his arm.  


“You’re already doing the talking.” Soobin says, and impossibly enough widens his stance, Yeonjun don’t know how the fuck a person can just become bigger but Soobin sure as hell does.  


“I am, but I need to tell him something.” Yeonjun struggles, trying to get around Soobin in an ill attempt.  


“You can tell me first, I’m right here.” Soobin shoves his entire arm around Yeonjun’s head and tries to give him a nuggie.  


“Please move Soobin-ah, I just need to say-“ As Yeonjun manage to dive through the arm like it’s a hoop, still held back but can clearly see the empty stool were Beomgyu had sat down on just a moment ago. “Oh, where did he go?”  


“No idea, almost like he’s avoiding you or something, don’t ask me though, ‘cause I have no idea.” Yeonjun tries to swing his arms back but Soobin is just holding him in place like the monster he is.

II.  
“You’re getting kicked out, that’s for sure.” Taehyun stares Yeonjun down, slurps some more of his Americano and then decides to take the seat beside Yeonjun even though he declared some type of war, battle… it was probably a one-sided threat.  


Yeonjun knows waking in the ass crack of dawn to catch the car first and make the managers get there earlier than their already early schedule was a bit excessive, but he knows a tired Beomgyu is a more compliant Beomgyu. He had however not taking in the precaution that a tired Taehyun could in bad cases result in death, in good ones he might lose an arm.  


There was no evidence, or documents on in it, but if anyone was ever sus, it was Taehyun.  


“Is it because of this or for the kiss.” Yeonjun grumbles, leaning back on his seat to try and spy if Beomgyu was on his way out.  


Taehyun sighs beside him but eventually turns to him head on, drinking the last bit of his grande coffee. “You’re getting kicked out because Beomgyu is trying to convince Taehyung that he should move into their dorms and right now, I like him better than you so you’re out.”  


“I think I used to right amount of tongue and saliva, it wasn’t dry, my lips are very soft, look.” Yeonjun pokes at his own lips, he even started doing those lip masks every night before bed. But then he realises what Taehyun actually says and halts his movements.  


“Is Beomgyu leaving, is that why he is late, I can’t believe I’ve done this, are we breaking up?”  


“You’re not together.” Taehyun points out.  


“I know.” Yeonjun mutter in response, sighs and drags his beanie over his eyes, hiding his face away from the world for a tiny moment. “I just want to make up with Beomgyu but he hates me.”  


“You are a catastrophe.” Taehyun declares unhelpfully, Yeonjun is very much aware, it’s why he is having these problems in the first place.  


“I know.” His thoughts sprints, spins and spirals away in every direction when it comes to Beomgyu in general, but not being able to talk to him really is the worst scenario. It’s like his brain isn’t properly working without his daily dose of certified oxytocin boost sponsored by Beomgyu and to think he wants to leave Yeonjun behind completely for the hyungs? Not helping his pitiful self.  


“Oh my god, that was why he was talking to Taehyung at the company, he really is planning on leaving me...?” Yeonjun pauses, pushes back the beanie passed his forehead and looks at Taehyun. “Us behind?” He adds, spotting the exasperated look on Taehyun’s face.  


“Yeah, and he won’t shut up about it because of your dumb lips - in fact.” Taehyun smirks, puts the empty cup in Yeonjun’s lap and lays his head against the head rest.  
He sleeps five minutes later and Yeonjun has decided this is the most terrifying person he knows.

III.  
Yeonjun knows it’s bad when a whole week has passed, and he has seen Beomgyu with Taehyung so many times he is convinced the dates are set for the big move.  


They film their new music video in some days and in the manuscript, they have a scene together. It’s small and barely a few seconds but it’s enough that it’ll take awhile for them to finish it. Yeonjun knows he can’t take up the most private things while having cameras pointed at him in every direction but it’s the first day Beomgyu manage to look him in the eyes without flinching and seeking contact with the floor.  


It’s the last scene of the day and Kai is standing around in a blanket off set, probably because Beomgyu wanted the emotional support between filming that Yeonjun otherwise knew he could fulfill.  


When the dance sequence is done, they have a closing shot and Yeonjun is supposed to lean Beomgyu’s head towards his shoulder. In the cameras point of views it’s sweet act of comfort, Yeonjun’s heart however is bursting and he thinks he stops breathing at some point. Apparently the director notice, tells them both off for being a little too stiff and when glancing at Beomgyu he seems discouraged.  


Yeonjun takes his chances after that, decides to whisper into Beomgyu’s ear before he they have to stay there for more minutes, maybe hours, than necessary.  


“You’re doing okay, just relax.” Yeonjun knows his face isn’t in the shot but he can feel how Beomgyu sinks into the embrace now.  


They end up just having to do one more take after that and Yeonjun finally feels a little better about himself and the horrendous situation they’ve come to settle in.  


Beomgyu smiles a little when the director says they did well, still standing close enough to feel the warmth radiating from him Yeonjun beams. He thanks the staff and director, happy to be able to go home with Beomgyu, for once, turns to him and says good job. Beomgyu nods, says you too and fiddles with his hands, looking anywhere but Yeonjun again, seeking contact somewhere else. The relief when looking up and Kai’s beaming face, skipping towards them translates to a happy glory rush over Beomgyu’s face, Yeonjun feels his own smile frizzle out.  


“You did so good hyungs, especially the last take, very cute I must say.” Kai smirks and wiggles his eyebrows towards them both and the instant after a slap echoes in the study against his arm with a red-faced Beomgyu on the other hand of the hit.  


Yeonjun really have to give himself credit to at least being able to make Beomgyu feel emotions, his red face a declaration of anger and in a flustering matter he heads out the door, slow enough for them to pick up the speed after him. Still, not enough to sooth Yeonjun’s aching heart.

IV.  
The next day, Yeonjun lays passed out in the shared dormitory couch, seconds away from wailing in misery, muttering to himself the whole time.  


“I can’t believe I’m getting kicked out cause m a bad kisser, was I really that bad, do you know how embarrassing that is to go Yeonjun, people get kicked out for dating or smoking weed or abusing their members but you will go cause you abused my Beomgyu-yah to the point that a kiss was torture.” He pauses his rant, thinks over it again and how he really is going crazy enough to talk to himself in third person while simultaneously having to say 'my' Beomgyu-yah like the true loser he is. He groans loudly and cover his face with his hands. “The torture kisser Choi Yeonjun.”  


“Don’t be so dramatic, I never said the kiss was bad.”  


Like a lightning from clear sky, he gets interrupted and he feels his body startle enough to find himself on the floor. Bug-eyed and with matted hair against his forehead he looks up at the boy in question of the matter. His Beomgyu-yah, standing there. Hood over his head and tired red-rimmed eyes, nevertheless not any less beautiful.  


Then realize the very boy’s words.  


“You sure act like it, with the move and the avoiding me at all cause and not just for a day, no, a week straight now, even more, yesterday doesn’t count it was our job.” Yeonjun feels himself grumble and he feels pitiful saying it but Beomgyu never had to say the kiss was bad to actually mean it.  


Beomgyu sighs, walks passed the heap of a body Yeonjun feels like he is and settles in the couch, tucking his knees against his chest and wrapping his arms - covered to his fingertips - around his knees.  


“Theoretically, what if a kiss was really different and it scared a person so much, they didn’t know what to do about it.” Beomgyu starts, and his voice is so delicate and soft.  


Yeonjun decides to search for Beomgyu’s eyes, waits for the hurt words to spill over but eventually decides to tell them himself.  


“So he goes and tell bangtan hyungs that the oldest is an embarrassment and should get kicked out before the group can solidify even more cause if it’s not now it truly is going to be too late cause’ we’re so tight,” Yeonjun frantically shouts out, trying to let Beomgyu know his on the same page. “You know, I sat with Kai in the bathroom when he had diarrhea, do you understand how close we are? But the whole group will suffer even more ‘cause we are fighting over my bad kissing abilities!” He shouts the last bit, not really knowing where he’s heading.  


“I asked Taehyung-hyung what he thought I should do about liking another member hyung,” Beomgyu says after Yeonjun panted out his fit, finally looks him in the eyes, and an-almost-there smile shows up. “I never wanted you gone I just couldn’t stare at you out of embarrassment.” Beomgyu adds, tucks his chin over his knees and closes his eyes.  


The cogs and wheels work their way through Yeonjun’s brain, so that's what it was, a simple rejection and a tip for love. “Wait, you’re turning me down but not kicking me out, you like another member, who, do you like Soobin?” Yeonjun breath catches in his throat, it didn’t matter if he could still have Beomgyu by his side, happy and content, it would hurt but it would be worth it. A vine of hope with thorns nestles its way around his heart, squeezing in threat.  


“You are so stupid sometimes hyung, I don’t know what to do with you.” Beomgyu snorts, finally reaches forward, catches a hand tugs Yeonjun up beside him. Yeonjun follows suit without problem, confusion apparent.  


“What is that supposed to mean. Is it Taehyun? Oh my god is Taehyung-hyung, I knew it was idolizing going on - cause’ duh - but that’s bold even if it’s you and I’m sure everyone you’re in love with is in love with you, I mean it’s you but if you conside-”  


“I kissed you and couldn’t meet your eyes for days and you think I like someone else, how can someone with so much confidence be so stupid when it comes to me, your Beomgyu-yah.” Beomgyu stops him mid-rant, intervening his fingers with Yeonjun’s and turns to him and crosses his legs.  


“’Cause it’s you Beomgyu-yah, I’ll always be stupid around you, ‘cause you make me loose my mind. “  


“You make me lose my mind too, in fact, you’re a bit of a catastrophe.”  


“Love do that to people.”  


“Say it again but say it to me.” Beomgyu, tucks Yeonjun hands in his laps, leans closer into a shared space.  


“Love do that to me, your Yeonjun-hyung.” Yeonjun sighs and he feels lost in Beomgyu, only wants to breathe him in.  


“No, to me from you.” Beomgyu gesticulates and the smile is starting to spread across his face, reaching his eyes and his whole body.  


“Do you want me to say I love you Beomgyu, cause I do and I can say it a million times cause I love you.” Yeonjun breathes and lets himself stare as the beam shines from Beomgyu.  


“I love you too.”  


Yeonjun tries to process the words, eyes focused on Beomgyu’s lips and eyes, and back to his lips.  


“Did I break you?” Beomgyu almost looks concerned when he pokes at Yeonjun’s face and it’s enough to wake Yeonjun up.  


“YOU!!?”  


“Me?”  
¨

“YOU LOVE ME?!” Yeonjun screams and he feels his eyes widen and he feels the vein around his heart change into a cloud with sparkles, cushioning it like barrier to all evil.  


“I love you.” Beomgyu says it again and Yeonjun feels his throat tighten up and his eyes dampening.  


“Beomgyu-yah, the stress you have put me through.” Yeonjun shifts and leans so he can look at Beomgyu so close that he sees the starts in his dark eyes.  


“In sickness and in health, I guess?” Beomgyu whispers and a red flush spreads to cover his face.  


“Are you proposing to me?” Yeonjun comes even closer, feels himself astral projecting at this point and still has the audacity to smirk, like he wasn’t the fool from start.  


“No, but I think you’re mine and I’m yours now.” Beomgyu’s says it lightly and Yeonjun feels a tear pill over, he closes the gap and smiles.

“What happened.” Soobin looks as the two lost in each other makes out on the couch.  


“They’re dating now, or they’re married, I am not sure yet.” Kai says, takes another bite from his pretzel as he takes in the scene.  


“So not much change?” Soobin yawns and heads to the kitchen, the pretzel looked really good.  


“Nah, I guess it’s just the kissing.” Kai mumbles in a mouthful.  


“I never signed up for this.” Taehyun stares at the two of them on the couch, then at Kai. Kai didn’t even register Taehyun standing beside him and before he can ask Taehyun turns to head back to bed.  


Yeonjun and Beomgyu doesn’t notice a thing and maybe the kiss is wet, snotty and barely breathable, but it’s far from bad and far from the last that they will share.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I've had a rough couple of months, so I will actually not take any critics on this, lol.
> 
> Every nice comment and kudos are much appreciated though! <3


End file.
